Sed
by Vonlenska
Summary: Eran Los Juegos del Hambre, y Cato tenía sed de sangre. Reto "Noche de supervivencia". Pasen y lean, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.


**_No, no soy Suzanne Collins. Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de su propiedad, yo solo soy una humilde fan que los ha tomado prestados un ratito._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sed<span>**_  
><em>

_Crying your heart out_ es esa frase que significa llorar con ganas. Significa que te deshaces en llanto, que rompes a gritos y todo lo que llevas en tu corazón sale convertido en agua salada por tus ojos. ¿Sabes por qué lloramos por los ojos? Porqué es por ahí por dónde percibimos lo que nos pasa, las cosas tristes y todo lo que nos hace llorar… Los ojos son las puertas a nuestra alma, dicen, yo creo que son solo las ventanas. La puerta está en el pecho, y es muy delicada.

¿Sabes ese momento en que te quieres esconder de todo y todos? ¿Ese momento en que no sabes expresar con palabras lo que te dicen tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu corazón? No te escondas porque yo no le temo a nada más que a la soledad. La soledad; eso que tendré si te escondes de mí.

No quiero que te escondas, ni que huyas, no quiero que pierdas el uso de las palabras. Quiero pintar cuadros con las palabras que me dedicas, quiero bañarme en el mar de tus ojos… Quiero que me des la mano cuando tengas miedo. Quiero que digas que no te irás nunca; o por lo menos que no lo intentarás. Yo no solo te voy a pedir, también te voy a dar. Te daré la mano cuando sientas que te vas a caer, te levantaré si hace falta. Yo no te daré la luna, no te daré algo que no te puedo dar; algo que no es mío, que ni tengo, ni quiero tener. No prometo imposibles. No prometo no separarme; pero te prometo no irme…

No tengas miedo. No, no temas nada ahora… Esto es solo un sueño del cual despertaremos en pocos días. Ya queda muy poco para volver a casa como los ganadores de este juego estúpido.

—Clove… Clove, por favor. No me dejes, no, no, no, no me dejes Clove. —Intento convencerme de que no es nada, de que Clove sobrevivirá a esto como lo lleva haciendo toda su vida.

—Ca-to… Cat-o… —Intento no moverla demasiado para no acelerar su ida, pero no puedo evitar querer tenerla entre mis brazos por más rato. Solo unos días más y hubiésemos ganado, estábamos a punto de volver a casa _juntos_…, una de sus manos me acaricia la mejilla y yo me deleito en ese toque; etéreo, delicado, frágil y, es en ese momento cuando admito algo que no me había admitido ni siquiera a mí mismo, cierro los ojos para evitar que salgan las lágrimas, y lo confieso:

—Te quiero. Mucho.

Lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de ella. Cierra los ojos un momento, sonríe, los vuelve a abrir.

—Te quiero… — Y se oye el cañonazo. Clove se ha ido. Se ha ido sin mí. Noto como la sangre empieza a hervir por mis venas. Rabia, ira, cólera, soledad, tristeza…, todo me lleva a coger su cuerpo entre mis brazos una vez más y llorar para dejar salir todo lo que me queda dentro. Voy a llorar y me ahogaré en todos los sentimientos que he conocido toda mi vida, pero me ahogaré sobretodo en los sentimientos que solo ella me había enseñado, en el amor que sentía y siento, y me da igual que me estén viendo por todo el país. Ya no tengo motivos para ganar. No voy a ganar. Pero Clove no habrá caído en vano.

Dejo su cuerpo con delicadeza en el suelo, y me voy para no ver como se llevan su cuerpo.

**o0o**

Llevo dos días deambulando por toda la Arena. He estado por todas partes hasta que al final solo me queda un lugar en el que buscar, así que corro hacia el campo y sé que ahí le encontraré. Es la noche del segundo día de búsqueda, y mi ira se va volviendo más palpable poco a poco. Noto como mi boca empieza a salivar solo con la idea de matar a mi presa –Thresh no es una víctima, Thresh es _mi_ presa y voy a hacer que sufra.

Tengo todos los instintos a flor de piel y mi mente reacciona como la de un cazador. No me siento humano. No quiero sentirme humano. Sé que he sido muy sigiloso cuando le diviso a unos metros y él a mí no me ve. Me acerco poco a poco, como si fuese un gato a punto de cazar a un estúpido gorrión… Oh, sí. Le he sorprendido tanto que no ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar hasta que su cuerpo ha impactado con el suelo, ahora le tengo justo como le quiero, acorralado entre el suelo y haciendo presión con mi cuerpo encima. No puede moverse, y sus manos están ancladas en el suelo justo bajo mis rodillas.

Noto un rodillazo en la espalda, pero no me inmuto. Mi ira ya se ha vuelto líquida y recorre todo mi cuerpo mezclada con rabia, agonía y deseo. Lujuria, más bien, lujuria por la sangre que quiero ver derramada y por todo lo que le voy a hacer. Hago mi primer movimiento, le clavo uno de los finos cuchillos de Clove en la yugular y veo sonriente como se empieza a ahogar en su propia sangre. Está sufriendo, y me gusta.

Empiezo a arañar, pinchar, clavar, golpear y no paro hasta que oigo un pequeño gemido de dolor… entonces me apiado un poco, y le rompo el cuello. Ya está, ya se ha acabado y oigo el cañón que me lo indica.

He vengado a Clove.

Me derrumbo en el suelo. Me incorporo un poco poniéndome a cuatro patas mientras flashes de la muerte de Clove y mi matanza se mezclan ante mis ojos. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Sí, seguramente, pero ha valido la pena. Miro mis manos cubiertas de la sangre de Thresh y empiezo a reír con lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas por la muerte de Clove.

_Estás loco Cato_, me digo a mí mismo, _estás loco._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews? ¡Votadme, si os ha gustado! <strong>(Luego, cuando sepa cómo se harán las votaciones, pondré un enlace para que me podáis votar los que queráis. Espero contar con vosotros.) **Merci por todo.**  
><em>


End file.
